


Sparks in the Aftermath

by NeitherNora



Category: Destiny (Video Game)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-07
Updated: 2017-09-07
Packaged: 2018-12-25 00:58:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 144
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12024744
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NeitherNora/pseuds/NeitherNora
Summary: Not all angels have wings.





	Sparks in the Aftermath

She found me when I was broken. When the Light was faded and my heart was drowned in smoke and fire. When I'd lost hope.

She saved me, took me from the frozen ground and lifted me into the heavens, where the sun shone 'round her face.

She could be my Light.

I steal glances when I can, hoping to lock eyes and be swept away. She's busy, though. There's always someone hanging around.

We spoke last night. Watched the sunset. Louis seems to like me, and perched on my shoulder. When a chill wind swept through the camp, I wanted nothing more than to draw her close. But she pulled up her hood, rubbed her gloved hands. I kept my distance, terrified of breaking the spell of that moment. She caught me staring, and I looked away.

I think she was smiling, though.


End file.
